Trapped and Kissed
by StolenCompass
Summary: Somehow, they found themselves with a challenge that would never end right.


This is the worst of all days, considering it's near Christmas time and she was supposed to be happy with her special someone who, by the way, was with the rest of the club and the other competing club stuck in the middle of nowhere in the snow because of a sudden, uncalled for, snowstorm.

No, actually, they were stuck in a log cabin up somewhere and, thankfully, safe. But… she? She was stuck with someone she loathes so much you can really compare the temperature of the sun and hers and it wouldn't matter because they will be the same.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye with such intensity that if looks were knives, his head would be beyond recognition.

He was sitting on the couch looking as bored as ever. It's no use fumbling with his phone because this mountain has no friendly relationship whatsoever with signals.

She leaned on the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, thinking if this can burn skin on a certain Warbler.

The windows rattle with the harsh winds outside, but the cabin manager told both of them that their friends would be alright up there and that there's no need to worry.

Worry? No. But to regret ever agreeing to this vacation trip with the enough number of Warblers going with them to annoy her would be the right feeling.

She huffed at the thought and it caught his attention.

"Getting bored without your five-year old girlfriend, Sannie?" he said, that ever-present smirk annoying the hell out of her. "I think I can help you with that."

That aura of pure arrogance, that boastful, unashamed demeanor sends Santana in a whirl of pure hatred mixed with determination to punch his head in. But, there's something in his eyes that looked nothing like those traits she knew of him.

"You can, actually, Smythe," she replied, raising her brows, "you can run around outside naked. That would make my _whole _vacation worthwhile."

His smirk grew wider, if that's even possible. "Oh yeah? Come to think of it, I have always had the slightest hunch that you just want to see me naked."

She straightened up in anticipation of another word fight. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she gets excited when this pops up. She likes the eventual intellectual battle between her and the douchebag. It gets her nerves going.

"Oh yes," she replied, "Absolutely, you know, out there, in the snow. I would love to see how long a douchebag can stand in the cold weather. And then, I would lock the doors so that this cabin and my life would be rid of the stink."

He stood and walked right up to her, leaning against the counter to face her fully. His eyes were trained on hers, never giving up, nor giving in.

"Admit it, Lopez," he whispered to her face. "No matter how 'lesbian' you are, you're still under my spell. That's a given fact, considering you're…" he chuckled lightly, "blushing right now."

She didn't know that, but it must have been because of the proximity of his, hands-down, beautiful face from hers.

Her brows knitted at the center of her forehead, looking at him as if he didn't know what he just said. "Don't flatter yourself, Smythe. The weather's just as unnerving as you are. Plus, I suggest you get out of my face right now or yours will be non-existent in a few seconds."

He surprisingly backed down a little, giving her space to breathe freely. That was, before he regained his previous position, even closer now than before. But his eyes, they were still on hers and now burning with—hate? But his smirk was still there and it boiled her blood so much that she's having troubles with the way her stomach reacts to this proximity again.

"Ooh, someone's got her panties in a twist," he taunted, widely smirking. Oh, that smirk. His eyes travelled around her face, taking in how much she looked frustrated and tense and they both know how it pleasures him to see her like that because he's having the impression that he's winning this thing.

"You wouldn't know anything about panties now, would you, gay face?" she hissed back. "You only care about anything with a cock and a pulse because you're too frustrated about how Blaine's just about as caring to you as any other person in this world... which, basically, is not really _that much_."

_Ouch, that hurt._

She saw his lips quirk as his façade faltered a little. But, he regained his arrogance and bantered on.

"You would know that feeling, right?" he said. "Your toddler girlfriend, sources say, isn't putting up to your pleasures these days and you're aching for some action. So… you took it out on one Noah Puckerman who's just as dumb as said girlfriend."

_Double hit from Sebastian. _

"I did not cheat on Brittany, you asshole!" her tone was now infuriated, just like he wanted. "And don't call her—or any of my friends, for that matter—dumb!"

"Oops, I think I struck a nerve there," he said, his laugh imminent in his voice. "I am _definitely _winning this game."

_You want a game? I'll give you game._

"You're a joke, Smythe," she said, the same fury in her voice. "I bet you're rejected by so many that you're bitching about it by taking it out on the happiest couple on Earth because you… are never going to be as happy as them."

"Is that all you've got?" he said, clearly taking control of this situation. But, she's not backing down. "It's all fun and games, you see. Guys, and even girls, are lining up to have me, but I'd rather play with them than to have feelings _with _them because that's just too damn boring… meaning to say, you and your mentally challenged girl are boring."

"Don't talk about my girl like that, meerkat-face!" she said. "Brittany's the best girl out there."

"But, certainly not the best sex," he noted, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, just because you get your sex from public restrooms doesn't mean that great sex does not exist," she replied. "Besides, you must get the impression that you're good at it, when in fact, people just give you pitiful compliments to make you stop."

His breathing alarmed her so much because it was right on the skin of her face, and it was heavily laden. "I bet I can effortlessly turn you on like a light bulb, Sannie," he said, his voice low and whispery.

That was what almost made her smile, but she made it so that it looked like a smirk mirrored right off of his face. "Nobody can turn me on like my girl, so beat it. And besides, you're gay so you're not going to get me to even be slyly excited."

He hummed and his voice vibrated on his throat that… she felt. "You're just scared that I will definitely turn you weak. That's alright, Sannie, I understand. And I may be _gay _but I do know how to work. But, you know, as I said, that's fine with me if you're scared."

That false empathy, that false understanding was what sent her on a sudden action. "You wanna bet on it, Smythe?"

There.

He's got her there and there's no turning back now. He moved in what looked like the smallest inch in the whole of this world to meet her lips with his in an immediate response. His lips moved against hers, which were now succumbing to his spell. They stumbled their way to the couch where Sebastian had sat upon earlier. He sat and she pinned him down with her knees on either side. But, surprisingly, even to herself, she willed herself to pull away to play a little game.

She looked devious and rattled at the same time, and Sebastian didn't know where this feeling came from but he wanted to look at her like that all day if it just wasn't too much of a give-away.

"Let's play this game right," she breathed, obviously a little shaken, "there will be no lip-locking and no undressing. Just touching. Let's see how far it takes for you to beg for me because I know that I won't."

He looked like he didn't care as he inched closer to her lips, but turns out he did when he breathed against her lips his agreement. "_Fine_."

He started because he just had to. His hands slightly lifted the Latina's shirt, revealing skin that he will _never _admit to having wanted to touch for a long time now. His palms grazed over her toned back, sending slightly evident shivers, but she wouldn't reveal that to him, not now.

But he knew she felt it; he just wanted to play a little with her before he has her _under _him, screaming his name.

But, she came with her own round of punches.

"In a few minutes," she purred against his neck, "you'd be begging for me and I will not give you that pleasure."

She pressed her lips on the curve of his neck, playing with his skin with her tongue. He fought back a moan at the back of his throat which was beginning to creep out of his mouth. Then, her teeth began nipping at his skin and it took all his strength not to give in. And he did not, thank God. But, that's just the least of his problems as she slipped her hands under his shirt to caress his torso.

It was fine, really. But the heat of her palms against the blooming heat of his body was never good. Her eyes were on his again, and they looked intense, furious even. Like she was anticipating something, a groan, a moan, or a growl, maybe. But he's not giving in. No.

But then, she began to entangle one of her hands in his hair. This time, he made a surprised sound as she tugged at his mane to expose his neck like she was a blood-thirsty vampire aching for his blood. He decided to close his eyes because he knew it would be too much of a giveaway if she sees his dilated pupils.

Her breath, heavy and short, was on his skin and it… she… her tongue… he had to admit, even just to himself, that she felt so good and it was only teasing they were playing at. What more could she be if they were actually…? No, he wouldn't go to that thought. He didn't _want _her. He just wanted to see if he could pave his way and make her crumble, just to see if he still got it. That's all.

But, she's so good, and she's challenging. It's like she's here in this vacation for _this._

Now, it's his turn because as much as he didn't want to say it, he's just about as turned on as every light in this cabin.

He grabbed both of her hands in a gentle, but firm, grip and it made her gasp in shock. Seeing this, his smirk returned and with now a new fueled passion. He inched his face again closer to hers, her eyes falling on his lips just like his did on hers, too.

"You know what, Santana?" he breathed, knowing how it drove her crazy earlier and how it will drive her crazy now. "I have never seen somebody so… hot."

Her eyes, oh how wide they widened and it satisfied Sebastian's need to discover what her buttons were.

"_My turn."_

He found her jawline very fascinating as he latched his mouth on it, sucking every now and then. And he knew so well how much it takes for her to suppress the sounds she would've made if it were not a game. His hands let go of hers and found their way to her stomach, sensually grazing everywhere on it, and somehow just below the fabric of her bra. His other hand found her thigh and started massaging it, giving focus on her inner thigh. She was now breathing a little deeper, a somehow desperate measure to calm herself down because it would never work, Sebastian was sure.

But hell, her breath was on his neck and it… it sent shivers all over his body. He wouldn't let her do that again.

He unattached his mouth from her neck so that he can whisper ever so lightly on her ear, "Tell me honestly, Sannie… are you turned on right now?"

"N-no…"

He smiled as she stuttered her words. Even in this situation, her ego would not give in and it proved to him that she's as challenging as he imagined her to be.

So, he went on his next move.

His hands traced a perfect symmetrical line from her stomach to her back, then upwards to grasp on her hair—that glorious bundle of satiny black mane—and pulled her head back in a not-so-gentle manner. It made her gasp, and he watched as her chest heaved up and down, her mouth open slyly.

"How about now?"

It took her a few seconds to answer, and in those few seconds, it also made Sebastian admit to himself that this is not what he expected to happen.

"Yes… take me—

At that moment, his mouth found hers in a heated and forceful kiss. She was surprised at first, but who wouldn't give in to a sex god like him? And he knew she would let go of her defenses just as quick. She let out a natural moan and it was what tipped him off. He ripped her shirt off of her as she did the same, never letting her mouth wander away from his.

Then and there, they did what no one would ever expect. And nothing but guilt swam in the girl's mind as they finished. She thought about her girlfriend and the mess she had made. So she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the naked young man lying beside her with closed eyes. She knew he wasn't sleeping, but if he was, she'd have woken him up.

"Listen here, Smythe," she said, slapping his arm, making him open his eyes a fraction. "I don't want any word of this out or else someone's gonna find your decapitated head somewhere around the mountains. Got it?"

He smirked, closing his eyes again. "Fine, but admit to me first that _that_ was great."

She gave him a glare that lasted for a few seconds before she moved closer to catch his lips in hers, making his arms grasp her shoulders as a natural reaction. He angled her head to their satisfaction and he nestled her lower lip with his tongue.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "How's that for an answer, Twink?"

* * *

**AN: **Yes, this is a one-shot that has been going on in my mind for a while now. I don't know, should it be rated M or T or-I don't know.

Anyways, this is to make up for the sadness that is in my other fic "For Show". I hope this makes sense.  
Read and review, my lovelies!


End file.
